Un souvenir, un rêve, une vie
by Ayame-yui
Summary: Byakuya et Gin sont amis. Gin aime Byakuya mais ne dit rien car Byakuya a quelqu'un. C'est une death fic.


Je dis adieu à ce pays. Je dis adieu à ces gens. Je dis adieu à cet endroit et je dis même adieu au petit oiseau devant moi me regardant espérant que je lui donne de quoi se nourrir. Je lui donne ce qu'il espère tant puis il s'envole, il part. Je devrai faire comme lui, je devrais partir aussi. C'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais te blessé je suis vraiment désoler Byakuya-kun.

Mais j'ai fais quelque chose que je ne peu me pardonner. Je n'aie pas peu m'empêché quand je l'est vu te gifler ainsi, _il_ a osé te faire te touché, _il_ a osé te faire mal. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Je n'aie rien dit quand tu es sorti avec _lui_. Tu avais l'air heureux alors je n'aie rien dit, j'ai caché mon amour pour toi. Je ne voulais pas interférer et que tu me déteste. J'étais heureux car j'étais a tes coter. Tu me considéré comme un amis et ca me suffisait. Tant que j'étais a tes coter tout allait bien, je m'en contenter, je n'en voulais pas plus.

On a toujours était amis, depuis longtemps. Je te voyais, tu étais vraiment beau, je te rassure tu l'es toujours et tu le seras toujours. Au début on était juste amis, je t'admiré, je te regardé. Et puis mes sentiments ont changé. Je te regarder de plus en plus, je trouvais des excuses pour être avec toi. Je tombais amoureux. Je savais que cet amour ne sera pas réciproque. Tu me considéré comme un amis, le vrai ami que tu pouvais avoir, celui sur lequel tu pouvais compter.

J'en étais conscient alors je ne faisais rien pour que tu découvres mes sentiments. J'étais heureux, j'étais toujours a tes coter et tu avais toujours besoin de moi et on se voyait toujours autant. J'en étais heureux, vraiment très heureux. A cette époque j'étais vraiment heureux comme je ne l'est jamais était.

Et puis tu as rencontré cet _homme_. Au début je le trouvais bien, _il_ était gentil. Et puis par-dessous tu avais l'air très heureux. J'étais heureux que toi tu sois heureux. Je te voyais sourire, rire, être aimable. Cela me rendait très heureux. Et puis on se voyait toujours, tu venais toujours me voir, me parler. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, tout était presque comme avant.

Quand on sortait tout les trois, c'était bien, tu étais heureux,_ il _était gentil avec toi, avec moi-même. _Lui_ et moi on commencer à devenir amis et tu en étais heureux de voir ca. Tu étais heureux de voir que ton meilleur ami et que ton petit-ami s'entendait à merveilles.

Et puis ce jour là est arrivé. Tu m'avais invité à diner c'était une habitude, on fessait ca souvent. Lorsque je suis arrivé, je suis entré sans frapper ca ne servait pas a grand-chose. Je suis entré et tu étais de te disputer avec _lui._ J'attendais dans le salon que la dispute se finisse. J'avais mal. _Lui_ crier mais toi je n'en t'entendais pas. Apparemment c'était à cause de moi cette dispute. _Il _n'avait pas l'air content de savoir que j'étais ton ami. Et puis tu as dit que j'étais ton ami et je compter pour toi. J'étais heureux de l'entendre, mais pas _lui._

J'entendis le bruit d'une gifle, je me suis précipiter dans le cuisine._ Il_ avait osé, _il_ t'avait frappé._ Il_ me regarda avec un regard noir et partit en claquent la porte. Je me suis approcher de toi, j'ai caressé ta joue là où il t'avait frappé. Puis tu as pleuré, je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, _il _t'avait fais pleuré. J'avais des envies de meurtre. Je te consoler, je te disais que c'était rien et qu'_il_ allait revenir parce qu'_il_ t'aimait et qu'on ne pouvait pas quitter une personne comme toi. Apres ces paroles tu te calmas, tu me souris un peu et tu me remercias. Je suis resté avec toi cette nuit, j'ai dormis dans le canapé. C'était le dernier moment que je passer avec toi.

Le lendemain je suis parti au petit matin après t'avoir regardé endormi encore et encore. Je me suis soulé de ta vision. Je t'ais laissé un mot en disant que j'étais désolé de l'acte que j'allais commettre. Je te disais je ne pouvais pas supporter que quelqu'un te fasse mal, te fasse pleuré. J'ai dit aussi que je t'aimais, que je t'aimais beaucoup plus qu'un ami devrait aimer.

Je suis allé _le_ voir et je l'ai blessé je n'aie pas pu _le_ tuer, je ne pouvais pas_ le_ tuer, je n'en avais pas le crant.

Je suis allé dans un endroit où nous allions souvent. Je regardait ce lieu si paisible, si beau. Je me suis assis contre un cerisier, en face de la rivière. J'aime cet arbre il me rappelle toi, il est toi. Il est fort, majestueux, magnifique, digne de respect et d'amour. C'est vraiment beau, paisible, calme. C'est vraiment un endroit parfait. J'ai pris un petit couteau comme ceux qu'avaient les samouraïs. Je l'aime beaucoup, il est très beau, sa lame luit au soleil. C'est toi qui me l'avais offert. Il m'est très précieux. Je regarde encore la lame, le paysage et je me rappelle ton visage endormis que j'ai contemplé ce matin. Je me rappelle des moments que j'ai passé avec toi, je me rappelle tes sourires, tes rires. Une larme coule, puis une autre et encore une autre. Je suis vraiment horrible, j'ai fait couler le sang de _cet homme_, je n'aurai vraiment pas du. Je suis désolé Byakuya-kun, j'espère que tu vas pouvoir me pardonner.

Je plante cette lame dans mon corps, ca fait mal, j'ai froid, j'ai mal. J'entends qu'on cri mon nom au loin, je dois rêver, je crois entendre ta voix. Je pleure encore. Je meurs en entendant ta voix. Ca me rend un peu heureux. On dirait que tu es arrivé devant moi, je suis en plein rêve c'est sur. En tout cas si s'en est un, ne part pas tout de suite. Je souris à travers mes larmes. C'est une magnifique dernière image. Je tends ma main pour essayer de toucher tout visage, encore une fois rien qu'une dernière fois. Ma main rencontre ta peau, je souris un peu plus. Toi tu pleures enfin je crois, je vois floue a cause de mes larmes. Tu me demandes pourquoi, je ne peux pas répondre, je n'aie plus de force. Tu caresses mes cheveux courts, je ferme les yeux. Dieu, que j'aimerais que ce moment dur encore et toujours. Je crois que c'est fini.

Ma main qui était sur tout visage tombe doucement au sol. Je t'entends crier mon nom, je l'entends pour la dernière fois. Désoler Byakuya-kun, je t'aimais, je t'aimais vraiment…

Un peu plus tard :

Dans un cimetière, un homme sombre déposait une rose blanche sur une tombe. On pouvait l'entendre murmurer : « Gin… ».


End file.
